Yusha System
The , also called the Hero System in the English translations, refers to the system of abilities granted to young girls by the Shinju, as well as the use of fairies. During the beginning of Washio Sumi is a Hero, this system was not used, but it is later created in order to prevent further losses of Heroes. Initially seen simply as powers given by Shinju-sama in order to protect humanity, it was later revealed to have consequences to the girls that use it. It was revealed the Taisha added this system within the terminals along with mankai and fairies to protect the heroes when the death of Gin Minowa occurred. The system is only possible through the recycled technology of the heavenly gods. Purpose The purpose of the Hero system is to create new gods out of humanity, reinforcing the barrier separating Shikoku from the outside world, thus preventing human extinction at the hands of the Vertex. Young women have been offered as sacrifices for centuries as they are able to call upon great power because of their purity. Young girls (6th graders and middle schoolers) who have a high aptitude and are able to resonate most closely with the Shinju-sama are chosen as Heroes for this reason. The Hero system has been rewritten by Shinju-sama and Taisha multiple times during the Divine Era, and a different incarnation of it is seen in the series proper, as well as all its prequels (and future sequels). Mankai and Sange :Main Article : Mankai and Sange Mankai is the main part of the upgraded Yusha system. The human is able to access all of their accumulated power at once in an explosive release of strength far beyond what they could ordinarily access. However, there was a price for using such power as their mortal bodies were unable to cope with the strength. Called Sange, the hero lost a piece of their body (ex. voice, leg, parts of their memories, sight in one or both eyes) each time they used Mankai. As a Hero undergoes Sange, they become more and more disconnected from their human nature and become closer to Shinju-sama, as stated by Nogi Sonoko. Other Abilties The Yuusha System App also grants them other abilities : * A chatting app, their spirits would be their avatar, a known group chat is NARUKO * The Sealing Ritual, implemented in Version Three * A radar to show where the heroes and Vertex were in Jukai * Forestize * A map showing how close the vertex is to the Shinju, it also shows their statistics like height. History Version One The initial use of the system was to safeguard the Shinju during the Vertex's original attack. Powers granted by this system included: * Super Strength * Superhuman Speed * Extended Stamina * Strengthened Eyesight * Leaps high enough to cross cities in seconds The system came with a uniform which granted the heroes armor and powers and a terminal attached to a clip on the side of the uniform. Weapons could not be materialized, and therefore had to be brought with the Heroes before battle. On a side note, in an even more primitive version of this system (used by Shiratori Utano), the terminal did not exist; rather, the system that used terminals was implemented for the Shikoku Heroes. The first version of the system was disabled after the death of 4 of the first 5 Heroes, and the sacrifice of 6 Mikos in exchange for a cease in Vertex attacks. However, the Taisha secretly kept the system and continued to develop it, where it was reimplemented about 300 years later. Users: Shiratori Utano, Nogi Wakaba, Takashima Yuna, Koori Chikage, Iyojima Anzu, Doi Tamako, Kohagura Natsume, Akihara Sekka Version Two The second update to the system granted the same powers as the original, but had stronger armor which allowed them to survive otherwise fatal hits with minimal damage. The terminal did not need to be brought with them, as it would appear once they transformed. It also introduced weapons that could be materialized, eliminating the risk of not having them in combat. After the death of Minowa Gin, an upgrade was implemented to the system. Heroes were now protected by and could use the abilities of fairies, and also enter Mankai. However, each time they entered Mankai, a part of their body would die. To make up for the disability, a Hero would get a new fairy each time they used Mankai. Sonoko entered Mankai 20 times and ended up unable to move; she had 21 fairies. Upgraded System Details Shortly after the death of Minowa Gin, Aki-Sensei was given the overview of the new system adapted "to prevent further loss of Heroes", which was shown as follows: Overview 1= In order to prevent the loss of valuable human recourse known as the "Hero", an update to the Hero System has been scheduled. It is possible to use the fairies that were sealed during the Old Era for this purpose. Everything that exists in the world is stored as a conceptual record within the Shinju-sama. Accessing these records, extracting them, and letting their power manifest in one's own body: this is fundamentally how fairies were used in the final war of the Old Era. The utilized beings could: * Increase the target's speed drastically (Ichimokuren) * Make the target able to use ice-based attacks (Yukijoro) * Summon a large wheel that can be used to attack or to move (Wanyuudou) * Split the target into seven bodies, making it immortal unless all seven die simultaneously (Shichinin Misaki) * Make the target able to use various sword techniques and increase its agility (Yoshitsune) * Imbue the body with tremendous fighting power (Shuten-douji) * Turn into a Great Tengu (Daitengu) with enormous wings that bring destruction to the surface. The fairies granted the heroes tremendous powers that were used for the benefit of mankind. But it must be remembered that the powers of the fairies are by nature beyond human understanding. Using the research done by the Christian Era Hero Iyojima Anzu-sama as a foundation, this will be elaborated on in the next paragraphs. |-| Overview 2= The fairies to be used this time shall be dual-bodied. The Nogi family chose a crow tengu, fitting for their ancestor. These beings carry aspects of evil spirits. Calling spirits and letting inhuman beings possess human bodies is closely related to the art of necromancy. Phenomena like communicating with the dead or spiritual possession have been a part of human culture since ancient times. Shamans, itako, yuta, sayaniwa- they all allowed their own bodies to be entered by non-human beings; even possession by dog or fox spirits is possible. However, such practices are dangerous. Possession by bog and fox spirits goes hand in hand with curses. The boundary between and humans and non-humans can become blurred at times, and using this trump card is like digging half of one's body into what lies beyond the boundary. The critical flaw of this process is that repeated summoning of fairies into a body will accumulate miasma which has a negative effect on the mind. The results are anxiety, doubt, increased aggressiveness, loss of self-control, pessimism and fatalism. In short, it makes the user mentally unstable and more likely to make dangerous decisions. Therefore, the fairies of the new system shall not enter the body. |-| Overview 3= The spirits shall be used by manifesting them outside of the body. We believe that by using the power of the spirits, the enemy's attacks can be repelled and the losses of the Heroes, already few in number, can effectively be prevented. This feature offers an advantage: in the unlikely event that the need to recruit new Heroes arises, they can fight in battle without prior intensive training. However, the new system will consume large amounts of energy from the Shinju-sama, thus the number of Heroes will be limited to five or six people. The Heroes' new trump card, Mankai, is not merely a defensive tool. It can also be used offensively, allowing Heroes to overcome difficult situations in battle. Mankai is a grand technique which releases the energy that is accumulated while the heroes use their powers, pushing their abilities to the limit for a fixed period of time. Still, this great power demands an equally great compensation from the heroes. This shall be explained in the following paragraphs. |-| Furthermore, this version of the system required heroes to activate Mankai to seal the Vertex; however, this feature was removed for future versions.1. An interview bundled with the Blu-ray release of Washio Sumi's Chapter. Users: Minowa Gin, Togo Mimori, Nogi Sonoko Version Three This usage carried on the same effects of the upgraded version used by the second generation. Besides increased capabilities and armor, they also had weapons and terminals that could be materialized at will. Each Hero was given a single fairy to begin with to protect them from damage and keep them alive under any circumstances. The fairies granted them special abilities as well as well as the ability to fight even without extensive training. Heroes also obtained the ability to use Mankai, unleashing the full range of their accumulated power at once. The explosive burst of power allows them to defeat enemies they would not otherwise be able to, but as they were mortal humans their body could not take the strain. They became disabled in some way upon each use of Mankai. In order to compensate for this disability, the Shinju-sama gave them a new fairy each time they went through Mankai. If the Hero's emotional state is too unstable, they will not be able to link with the Shinju-sama and use her power to transform into a Hero. if they take too much damage and the fairies and the Shinju-sama become too strained they will lose their Hero form and return their civilian status. When Togo Mimori learned they would forever fight and continually lose pieces of their body, she had a mental breakdown and destroyed the Shinju-sama's barrier in an attempt to let the Vertex kill the Shinju-sama. After these events, this system was deemed to dangerous to use and suspended. Users: Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Miyoshi Karin, Inubouzaki Fu, Inubouzaki Itsuki Version Four This usage carried on the same features of the third version of the Hero System, including fairies and Mankai. however, its mechanics were different from the last version. In battle, the heroes received a single fairy and a full Mankai Gauge. Each time the fairy's protective barrier was used, the gauge decreased, and it could not be restored. A hero could use Mankai if the gauge was full, but activating Mankai caused the gauge to empty. Once the gauge was empty, a hero's fairy could not protect them with a barrier, which left them more vulnerable than ever to attacks. Users: Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Miyoshi Karin, Inubouzaki Fu, Inubouzaki Itsuki, Nogi Sonoko Gallery R3YTWOB.png|'Unstable state' error message References Category:Key Terms